In Another World
by Monday1113
Summary: (AU-ish) Ripped away from his own world, will Kai be able to solve problems so he can get home to his own life? Can he pair an unhappy queen with his rightful love? [Rated for implied neglect, past rape, and possible violence. Contains a forced one-sided relationship, yaoi. Greenflame, and Glaciershipping. Contains mentions of past!FWB!Lavashipping]
1. Prologue

**So this is based off a role play Strawberrybunny4341 and I have been doing for about 12 days now. We're still not done, so there may come a time where this won't update for a while, but we do know where it's going...sorta!**

**We do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Prologue

On the deck of the bounty, two figures stood under the fading lights of the evening sun. Hiding slightly in the shadows of the mast, they stared into each other's eyes, smiling.

The older of the two leaned down, kissing the younger. He felt strong, thin arms wrap around him as Lloyd pulled himself deeper into the kiss. Kai broke it off, breathlessly staring at Lloyd. "Love you, princess." He said softly, using the nickname Lloyd claimed to hate.

Lloyd smirked at him. "Love you too, Kai." As the older pulled closer for another kiss, Lloyd dodged away. "Don't call me princess though."

The firey ninja wrapped his arms around Lloyd's waist, pulling him so their bodies were as close as possible. "And here I was thinking you _liked _being spoiled."

Lloyd made a face, pouting a little. "Well, I do, but…" He trailed off as Kai leaned in to kiss him, the playful pout leaving his face, being replaced with a smile.

As Kai leaned in, he placed his hand against the mast.

Only, when he looked, from the tips of his fingers to almost his elbow, his arm was translucent, turning transparent as if it was glass. A look of shocked horror flashed across his face. Lloyd looked, red eyes going wide in shock. "Kai?! What's happening to your arm?"

"I-I don't know!" It spread further across his body. He felt like some force was pulling at him, trying to take him away. Kai reached out to Lloyd, trying to touch him, and let him know it was going to be okay, but his hand went right through Lloyd. "Lloyd!" Kai gasped in shock. The faint outlines of where his transparent fingers were had vanished, and the rest of him did the same.

"Kai!" Lloyd shouted in fear, reaching out to hug Kai, or do something so he could keep him here. His hands passed through his boyfriend's body.

"Lloyd, I love you!" Kai said. It was getting hard to see, and Lloyd's figure was blurring. He could no longer feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, and it was quiet, except for the sound of wind rushing around his ears, even though it wasn't there.

His voice was quiet to Lloyd, even though he wasn't talking any softer than normal. "I love you too!" Lloyd said, watching as Kai vanished completely from sight.

* * *

**Alright! What did you think? I'd love to hear what you think about it so far!**


	2. The Other World, A Twisted Tyranny

**Let us enter the other world~ the one ruled by a tyrant. It's been eight years since he took control, and his rule is known across the land.**

**Monday1113 RP'd this with Strawberrybunny4341, and neither own Ninjago.**

* * *

In Another World

Chapter one

Inside of the well defended palace in the middle of Ninjago, a lithe figure leaned over a large bed, a heap of purple blankets on the floor beside of him. Running from one side to the other, he was careful not to trip, or bash his bare toes against the intricate wooden frame. He had done so before, and it made his extremities tingle in faint memory of the pain.

He was so focused on his work, making sure to keep the room neat and clean, that he didn't hear the door open. Humming a melancholic tune softly to himself, he bent down, picking up the large purple blanket, raising his arms to send the blanket into the air, letting it fall on the mattress. It landed, sliding off towards the side. He stopped his humming.

Lloyd sighed loudly, still thinking he was alone, and went to fix the corner that was halfway across the bed, he tugged on it, pulling it closer so the top was even with the edge of the mattress. Smoothing out the last wrinkles in the sheets, he knew he was almost finished with his job of keeping the room neat. Leaning down, the lightly colored metal crown faltered on his head, sunlight from the unveiled window bouncing off its smooth, freshly polished surface.

Invisible arms wrapped around him, pulling him back. Lloyd tensed a little, terrified briefly. "Hello, my queen." A dark, low voice hissed into his ear. There was a faint accent, and the voice only made Lloyd tense further.

He didn't move, not sure yet if Pythor was in a good mood or not. Lloyd gulped, a jolt going through him, making his stomach twist. Trying to guess the King's mood was risky. "H-hello my king..." He murmured, still unable to see his King.

The King's scaly, purple arms came into view, revealing Pythor. "Your crown is slipping again." His tone sounded tired, not annoyed. The blonde felt himself breathing normally. Whenever Pythor came back from whatever he was doing and had worn himself out mentally, it meant he wouldn't attempt to bait Lloyd into fighting with him.

Lloyd sighed, fixing it quickly, knowing it was only going to stay in for a little while. He would have to fix it as soon as he was out of sight. "I'm sorry, my King." It wasn't Lloyd's fault that the delicate crown was always slipping. The circlet of twisted metal was too big. It didn't sit right on his head, so it was constantly sliding out. No amount of hairpins could keep it in. Lloyd had tried for years.

"It's alright." He leaned in, neck twisting so he could look at Lloyd while standing behind him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Lloyd glanced at large open room, coated in deep purples and golds. How Pythor thought he could enjoy himself being locked on one floor of the palace with nothing to do besides the ever-growing list of chores blew Lloyd's mind. "Of course, my King." He lied. Internally, he was screaming at Pythor, but those words would remain bottled up inside of his mind. Only to be thought about, never spoken.

"That's good," He smirked, before looking around the room. "I see you've straightened up."

He turned, forcing a smile at him. "Just the way you like." It wasn't the way he liked, it was the way he commanded it be done.

Pythor patted his head. "You know me so well." With confrontation and punishment avoided, Lloyd smiled, moving the long skirt. His king watched how the fabric moved around his body, and Lloyd blushed, feeling the eyes on him. Lloyd knew the dress had been made to fit him perfectly, while keeping him covered up from the prying eyes of others.

"How did things go today?" Lloyd asked quietly, keeping his tone light and innocent, putting on the smile he gave to the people when Pythor would take him to see the outside world.

He waved his hand dismissively, looking out the window. "Bland. Personally, I don't understand why you are so interested in what happens when I'm away." He sighed, wanting nothing more than to lay himself down on the bed ungracefully, and sleep for hours. "There's been talk of a rebellion that might be starting, in one of the outer villages. I've had to send some of the army there to make sure nothing is going to happen."

Lloyd nodded, glad for the starting revolutions, opening the covers neatly."You need your rest, dear." Lloyd had things to do, and if Pythor was around, he wouldn't be able to do them. His every move would be watched if Pythor was awake, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

He slithered towards the bed, stretching out. Sunlight had been warming the spot he stretched out on, making him smile. "I'll only rest if you lie down with me." He said, voice low and deep. His bright, sleepy eyes missed the way the boy chewed on his lip, nervous. Under the long skirt of the dress, his toes curled tightly.

"I have things to do for tomorrow. Don't worry I'll make it up to you..." He said quietly, eyes locked in fear on the bed where Pythor laid.

Pythor pouted a little, but closed his eyes, smirking towards his queen. "What do you have left to do?"

"Plenty. No peeking at your surprise." Lloyd said, turning and walking towards the door, his bare feet taking measured steps across the cold floor as he tried to appear not too desperate to leave the room.

He opened one eye. "A surprise? For me?" Pythor lifted his head. "Any clues you can give me?"

"No sir, now be good." Lloyd shuffled out, gently closing the door and sighing.

Pythor closed his eyes, napping, thankful that Lloyd hadn't closed the curtains, letting the sunlight stream into the room, warming him up.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes, finding himself in a strange hallway, a deep purple floor runner under his feet. "Where am I...?" He mumbled, blinking, eyes adjusting to the dim light.

Lloyd sighed, running a hand through his hair, knocking the delicate crown out of its place, metal slowly sliding off his head. "I hate this..." He glanced up, noticing the figure shrouded by the shadows, crouched by the wall. "Who's there?" Lloyd took a step back, the filthy sole of his foot slipping off the slick Habutai silk fabric of the skirt, nearly causing him to plummet backwards to the floor.

Kai looked towards the voice, seeing Lloyd, frowning a little. Something about Lloyd was...off. "Lloyd?" He asked getting up, walking towards him. The closer he got, the better he could see what Lloyd was wearing. Kai could see small amounts of dirt at the bottom of the butter yellow fabric, which barely skimmed over Lloyd's waist, hanging from him like it didn't fit properly. Kai could see that this was a dress made for someone slightly bigger than the Lloyd in front of him.

Lloyd snapped around in surprise, eyes frozen on Kai's out-of-place appearance. "Who are you? How did you get in here? No one's allowed in _this_ part of the palace after hours!" With each simple, short sentence, Lloyd's voice became higher and higher, as more panic filled it.

Kai stepped back, holding his arms up. "Lloyd, it's me, Kai." He saw the crown, slipping out of his boyfriend's hair, and reached out to fix it, withdrawing his hand as Lloyd smacked it, the thin boy's finger's leaving a stinging mark against the top of his hand. Kai rubbed it, green eyes confused, trying to connect with the near empty red ones. This Lloyd's eyes were much dimmer than his own's. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I don't know you. Now Answer me! How did you get in here?" He looked worried, turning to look at the large, decorated and intricately carved doors that led into their bedroom. "He hurts people who break his laws, if he finds out you talked to me he'll kill you!" Lloyd stepped back, almost afraid of Kai. He could see the small blonde trembling a little, eyes darting to the wall past Kai, making him turn around, trying to find what Lloyd was looking at.

"Who?" He walked towards Lloyd, trying to not look intimidating to him. "Lloyd, I don't even know where I am! Last thing I knew, we were kissing on the deck of the bounty!"

His face went bright red, embarrassed, and infuriated by Kai's lies. "How dare you! I'm MARRIED!" His next statement was somewhat hesitant, unsure about if he wanted to know. "...What's the Bounty?"

Kai looked at him. "Married?!"

"Yes Married!" He crossed his arms, a dark look in his eyes. "...Happily, as far as the public knows..." He shook it off. "you said you just, suddenly got here?"

Kai stepped closer, nodding. "You're too young to be married, Lloyd. Who is it?" With each second, Kai felt questions piling up faster than he could speak. "Where are we?"

"I'm nineteen, I'm plenty old enough" He seemed surprised by the next question. "Everyone knows him. He rules Ninjago for god's sake!"

Kai raised his arms in frustration. "Enlighten me, because I don't! No one rules Ninjago!" He reached out towards Lloyd, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to go through him here like he did on the Bounty. "You're so young, h-how long have you been married?"

"Since I was twelve..." he stared at Kai for a long time, thinking."I...remember you! You were one of those ninja who stopped me when I raided a town when I was little."

Kai barely heard the second part. "T-tweleve!?" He felt his head shaking. "Alright, that's it. Who the fuck thought they could marry you when you were barely a pre-teen!?"

"Hey! Pythor took care of me! You ran me off!"

Kai shook his head. "How is he alive?! He was eaten by the Devourer! And I would never leave you Lloyd! I told you I would always be by your side!" He felt his voice raising, and then he realized something. Pythor and Lloyd were married. He looked at Lloyd. "Did he touch you?" Kai's voice had dropped, barely above a growl

Lloyd looked overly confused now. This time when he answered, he was hesitating, as if he was afraid someone would come and cut out his tongue. "N-not untill I was eighteen... And it's not very much..." Lloyd stared at Kai, eyes locked with his green ones. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. After I let him out, he collected the Fangblades, he used them to pull Ninjago under his control. Once he did, he crowned himself king...I was made Queen and we never saw the Ninja again..."

Kai shook his head vigorously, frustrated and confused by what Lloyd was saying. "That's not what happened!"

Inside of the room, Pythor heard the shouting, quickly realizing that he shouldn't hear arguing. "Lloyd!" He shouted, pulling himself out from under the covers, unfortunately dragging them down to the floor.

Lloyd panicked. "Oh god, if he finds you here he'll kill you under attempted rape charges" He pulled Kai to a side door, pushing him through. "there's a lighthouse on the shore, please go there, you'll be welcomed, and DON'T let the serpent guards see you!" He closed it quickly, turning to the large bedroom door's opening.

Kai stood there for a second, seeing the panick that had filled Lloyd's eyes, but ran, just like Lloyd had told him to.

* * *

Pythor made it to the door, opening it quickly, revealing Lloyd, face drained of color. He exhaled quickly, pulling him close. He rested his head over the boy's, able to smell the shampoo the boy used. "I heard someone..."

"I was talking about plans for tomorrow!" He lied quickly. Too quickly. "I'm fine!"

"Who were you talking to?" He pulled Lloyd into the room, setting him down on the bed. "Remember, I can smell much more than you can. I smell someone on you, as if they touched you..." His eyes narrowed. "Lloyd Montgomery, answer your king!"

He flinched, scared by the dangerous tone in Pythor's voice. His words weren't asking anymore, they were _demanding_ an answer. "I-I-I w-was t-taking to one of the servants from the lighthouse! Checking up on your gift!" Lloyd could feel his hands sweating from how nervous he was. _'Don't slip up, don't slip up...'_ His heart was pounding fast in his chest, nearly flying out of it.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "And they touched you?"

"O-only my hand! I slipped and they helped me up"

Pythor sighed. "You really must be more careful..." His eyes looked at the pile of blankets, now strewn over the floor. "I apologize for messing up your work."

"its alright, you were worried." He plastered a faint smile on his face to appease Pythor, leading him back to bed.

He held Lloyd as he laid back down on the bed. "Are you sure you cannot stay with me for now?"

"...For now." He sighed, curling up beside his king. Purple arms, stronger than his own, wrapped around him, and he felt his stomach lurch dangerously from the feeling.

Once again, Lloyd was trapped.

* * *

**So yes, this is the other world. Next chapter we're back with Kai.**

**Just so you know... Nah, I'll let you guys know later. Please review so I can see what you guys think! I'm not a mind reader.**


End file.
